


Bumping into the Perfect Stranger

by A_Taupe_Fox



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: At a Club, Clary is a Disaster Gay, F/F, Fluff, Izzy is practical enough to wear washable clothes, Meet-Cute, they fall in love, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Taupe_Fox/pseuds/A_Taupe_Fox
Summary: On a night out at a club, Clary accidentally bumps into someone, and it turns into the beginning of something wonderful.





	Bumping into the Perfect Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Person A is trying to maneuver through a crowd with a drink, but when someone bumps into them they lose their balance and spill their drink all over person B.

Clary was being  _ careful _ , watching her step as she held a drink in each hand and wove through the crowded floor of the club to get back to the booth where her friends were waiting.   
  
Okay, so maybe Clary was being  _ sort of _ careful, but also bobbing her head to the beat of the song playing in the background, mouthing the words as she walked across the edges of the dance floor.   
  
Or… maybe she really wasn’t being careful  _ at all _ , because it was a really,  _ really _ good song, and maybe when it got to the chorus, Clary closed her eyes for  _ just a second _ , so she could shout along to the chorus, and maybe she was more dancing than walking, and perhaps she could feel the wet on her fingers as the drinks sloshed over the glasses as she moved…   
  
She was still  _ shocked _ , though, when suddenly she hit something.   
  
Clary might not have been paying the  _ most _ attention, but she was pretty far from the walls and there hadn’t been anyone in her way when she’d first closed her eyes, and she really  _ did _ know how to cross a dancefloor without injury.   
  
Usually.   
  
Clary’s eyes flew open when she made contact with something, and she could definitely feel that she’d spilled most of at least  _ one _ drink, but… none of that seemed to matter. Not when the person she’d run into was possibly the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen in her entire life. Long, shiny, sleek dark hair, huge brown eyes and a form-fitting dress with huge cutaways, and Clary could see expanses of smooth, tan skin.   
  
That was about the time Clary managed to choke on air instead of managing to come up with any words.   
  
The beautiful woman looked concerned and gently patted her on the back, leaning close to be heard over the music of the club and asking Clary if she was alright.   
  
Clary managed to nod, and then  _ eventually _ managed to form words. “I’m fine, but, are you? I’m so sorry I spilled all over you.”   
  
The woman laughed, closing her eyes, so Clary could see the uniform symmetry of the wings of her eyeliner.   
  
“Let me tell you a secret about the best dresses to wear to a club,” the woman said, “never wear  _ anything _ you can’t throw in the wash at the end of the night.” She smiled then and took one of the drinks from Clary’s hands. “My name is Isabelle. Can I help you take this to wherever you were going?”   
  
Clary swallowed hard and forced herself to stop staring at Isabelle’s perfect red lipstick. She looked into Isabelle’s eyes and then managed a smirk, “Well, I’m pretty sure that the one you’re holding was for you anyway.”   
  
Isabelle blinked in surprise and then beamed, “Call me Izzy,” she said, and then she brought the drink to her mouth and downed the entire thing.    
  
Clary could tell that this was going to be the start of something beautiful.


End file.
